


The Holy Maiden Gets The Demon Lord

by CardboarianNights



Series: AU Pregverse [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cis female human!reader, Creampie, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Please read the Author's Note, Sex From Behind, Sexual Imagery, Vagina Sex, big tittied reader, demon lord!Jack, exibitionism, fucking when you both should be killing each other', jack makes you fuck yourself on him, mean but not dark!Jack, older woman reader, penis in vagina and ass, sexually frustrated reader, skanky outfit, two Dicks, you dont have to be a virgin to keep your holy kickass powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: The pole firmly situated in the ground to allow you to brace against it, the small valley between your breasts pressed against it as your round mounds bounced sensually around the cool, metal shaft. Your armor laid on the ground, along with your modesty as your kingdom’s holy maiden, while the demon lord merely parted his trousers to do with you as he pleased. A battle maybe be raging on in the nearby distance as you two were locked together on his knot but you couldn’t care less since you already blessed your army with your power.





	The Holy Maiden Gets The Demon Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short where I tried my hand at a 'mean' Jack Morrison.
> 
> note: This is kind of a dark theme fic where you kind of chose to have sex with a demon instead of getting raped by him. It's probably not dubious consent since you wanted to fuck him anyways and he went along with it.

You whimpered as you shoved yourself back against the demon lord’s cocks, one in your asshole and the bulkier one in your pussy. The thin veil-like length of cloth barely hiding your naked body under it as you felt him crowd you further against the metal banner that doubled as a weapon with the spear at the end. The pole firmly situated in the ground to allow you to brace against it, the small valley between your breasts pressed against it as your round mounds bounced sensually around the cool, metal shaft. Your armor laid on the ground, along with your modesty as your kingdom’s holy maiden, while the demon lord merely parted his trousers to do with you as he pleased. A battle maybe be raging on in the nearby distance as you two were locked together on his knot but you couldn’t care less since you already blessed your army with your power.

Who would have thought that you don’t have to be a virgin to get blessing from the gods?

With one clawed hand fisting your hair and the other drawing beads of blood as they dug into your hip, you could only gasp and push back against the dueling sensations of pleasure and pain while he made you do all the work. It felt so damn good to have someone who saw you for what you were and didn’t kiss the ground you walk on, even if it was an enemy lieutenant in the demon army.

The older demon amused by your sexual frustration brought on by religious repression to instead entertain himself with your body with your enthusiastic consent verses raping you after he disarmed you in combat. You both have been clashing in other ways since that one battle, no romance or even hints of courtship from either side as you both took what you wanted from the other; Both selfish for the thrill of the forbidden and the excuse of keeping important pieces off the battlefield for a short amount of time.

“What I would give to see how you look grinding against your polearm, Harlot.” The silver-haired demon teased with his gravelly voice, making you whimper as you clutched both of his cocks tightly from that taunt. 

It had the heat coiling in your womb tighten as you imagined how scandalous it would look to see your corpulous breasts grinding so suggestively against a holy weapon. Your hands holding the kingdom’s banner tightly against the shaft to keep it from getting in the way as you fucked like animals. All it would take was someone climbing the hill you were both screwing behind to bring it all crashing down, an idea that had you shoving yourself back hard as your curvy ass bounced against his pelvis. The sensation of both of his cocks filling you to the point of almost being too much making it even harder to stave off an orgasm.

As if to encourage you, the demon pulled tightly on the hair he had in his fist, pulling your forehead away from the pole you were pressing it against to center yourself. “NnNGH -!” You gritted out, eyes shutting tightly from the burning sensation on your scalp but not too painful as to beg him to stop. The perfect balance to drive you closer to cumming as you slide yourself back and forth on his big dicks, rubbing so amazing against your bundle of nerves to make your body hotter. 

It would be so much better if he was fucking you too instead of arrogantly getting off on your frustration, your cunt producing more lubricating slick at how annoyingly hot that was as well, just to make things worse (aka better). Your hands gripping tightly onto the pole as your breasts continued to bounce and brush your hard nipples against the sheer fabric containing them, the older demon only needing to part the fabric in the back to get at your unprotected maidenhood - A point that the demon lord wholly enjoyed pointing out mid-coitus.

“Laughable.” He grunted as his knot in your vagina got caught then most likely felt how amazing your tight cunt squeezed him when you took him back up until the hilt. “‘Only the Lord enters the Maiden…’ and, yet, it’s an unholy demon that stretches this tight cunt -!” 

“S-Shut up…! Nnn -! MM Mmm -!!” You moaned out, your face flushing red in delicious humiliation as you continued to impale yourself hard on his dicks. Your lips parted and panting as his dirty talk made you squeeze harder on his dicks to really feel his fat dick run against your g-spot. You let out a heated whine as your had a full-body quiver from how intense the sensation was, your legs feeling weak while you pressed more heavily into your polearm.

The older demon chuckled darkly at your lustful and ragged state, guiding you to stand up, making your hands reach upwards as you straightened up. “No slouching, Maiden.” He chastised, a thread of approval in his tone that had your heart racing in excitement. 

Humiliation was kind of arousing to you but praise? Lord, you would take any little hint of approval from the silver-haired demon lord to REALLY get your hormones going. Living thirty plus years as a literal saint being praised solely for your deeds and connections to the gods really made any bit of physical appreciation you could get a, heh, godsend to not have to beg for.

“Mmm…! S-Sorry -!” You gasped, licking your lips as you resumed fucking yourself on his cocks enthusiastically. “R-Regrip my -! Nnngh…! My h-hair -!!!” You requested in between heavy pants, wanting to see if he would humor your requests if it would make the sex more enjoyable for you.

He said nothing as his clawed hand grasped your hair firmly near the scalp, making you let out a delirious whine when he followed up by pulling your head back tautly with the locks he had clenched in his fist. The heated moan that slipped from his lips had you shoving yourself back against him hard, wanting to draw more of those delightfully erotic noises from the older demon’s mouth. You wanted to hear him enjoying the fun too and the stupidly sexy sound of him cursing when he shot his messy loads into you.

“You going to cum on my cocks, Maiden?” He growled aggressively, his clawed hand on your hip gripping it tighter as he sounded more frustrated, likely approaching his own orgasm. The amount of control he had to not give in and fuck you senseless, like you imagined he would, had you gripping harder on the pole to try to distract yourself. “Going to get your fill of a demon lord then go back to impaling demons on your holy spear?”

“Yes…! O-Oh -!!! Shit -!! I’m so close -!!!” You cried out as you felt yourself straddling that white, hot edge while his cocks filled and stretched you with every slap of your ass against his pelvis.

There was no point denying that you enjoyed the thrill of battle as much as the wet, messy tryst between you and the silver-haired demon lord. It made you feel so alive to have your mundane, tranquil life bowing and praying to the gods upset by a heart pounding battle to the death with demons. Your holy powers giving you the ultimate high as you sent countless demons back to the very Hell they spawned from without worrying of morality and collateral damage since humans and animals were spared.

You wanted to fight!

You wanted to fight and breath and live!!

The weight of the world forgotten as you cleaved and parried; getting burned and dismembered only to be re-raised again by the holy light of the gods. 

Yes, your pious life could be devoted to such intense passions as you fought and died over and over again!

Sex was no different! 

You would take what you want and then part as soon as you were done. One passion satisfied before you would race back out to rejoin the fray once more. 

The demon lord didn't even give you the courtesy of a warning as you felt his dicks pulse and fill you with his hot globs of seed. The act drawing a frustrated growl between your teeth as you took one hand off the pole and used the semen pushing out of your pussy to rapidly rub at your aching clit. 

You continued to fuck yourself back and forth on his huge pricks, gasping and moaning louder as you raced to get yourself to cum before he would withdraw. Your fingers rubbing back and forth with his creamy seed and your natural lubricant in a chaotic manner that lacked the build up you wanted to just get the hot coil in you to snap. 

“Fuck fuck fuck FUCK FUCK -!!!!” You babbled out as you curled inwards, focusing so blindingly on how good and big his dicks filled you, how good it felt to rub your clit, and know that this hot as fuck demon just wanted to fuck you was amples enough to throw you screaming over the edge.

Your vagina pulsed and squeezed his cocks from the strong contracts you were having, your hand slapping and slipping furiously over your clitoris to keep the intense heat going. The wet sounds of your ass smacking against his pelvis all you could heard and focus on as his cum filled your womb and leaked out around his dicks. Your dirty mind imagining the milky sheen coating his penis as you tried to get as much enjoyment out of it as possible before you felt the knots lose their bulk with every thrust you made back on him until he pulled out entirely.

A pathetic whine left your lips at the sudden void he left in your ass and vagina, both holes dripping semen onto the ground as the contractions continued without him. Your orgasm short lived again by the selfishness of the demon lord as you shakingly forced yourself to stand up on two legs, using the pole as support. You turned slightly to look at him, mourning how quickly you came down from your post-coitus high while you watched him take out a clean cloth from his pocket to wipe himself off before handing it to you with no obvious intention of asking for it back. 

Just business as usual as you used the cloth to wipe yourself off of his cum on your ass and thighs, watching as the demon lord then casually tuck his flaccid dicks back into his trousers. 

“Disappointed?” He asked with a smug tone that had you grumbling at his cocky attitude. 

You tossed the cloth into the grass after you were done with it and started pulling your armor back on as quickly as you could, starting with your chest plate. “I’m still not getting those piercings.” You huffed, annoyed that he was just sticking around instead of racing back out to the battlefield as a cloud of black smoke. 

“Shame. Your breasts would look nice with a bell or two jingling off the piercing.” The demon lord tisked in disappointment, making your cheeks warm up at the humiliating idea he was trying to weave into your mind. 

“Cute, but I’m not bringing a needle anywhere near my nipples. I wouldn't be able to get away with a piercing anyways.” 

He hummed casually at that as he rested his hand on the pommel of his sword on his hip. “‘Vanity is unbecoming’, Hm?”

You finished pulling your chastity belt back on and locked it back in place with the key before turning to find the demon lord gone. Heat filling your cheeks with anger and frustration as you balled your fists by your sides, trembling in rage. 

He just left without saying anything! Mid-conversation even! 

Absolutely ready to return to the battlefield as you knelt down to pick up your leg guards and lock them in place over your thighs before quickly putting on your helmet and gauntlets. That fox of a demon was going to be a bloody mess if you ever came across him for the rest of the battle, sexual attract be damned! If he wasn't such a rude motherfucker then you would overlook his presence but not now!

You had an inferno in you that needed to be sated as you yanked your banner out of the ground and charged like an enraged bull up the hill. Leaping right back into the fray on the other side of the cliff, the demonic archers didn't have any chance of scampering away when you landed right in the middle of their flank. Letting the banner of your kingdom proudly wave in the wind, you let out a battle cry as you drove the business end of your polearm through the nearest archer before quickly moving to the next one, kicking the limp corpse off your spear. The demons cried out as they retaliated, firing arrows regardless of their proximity to one another, making you see red in rage as they had the audacity to fight back against you.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have suggestions on how I can make Jack meaner without going full abusive 'dark' Jack Morrison?


End file.
